Cyanwave OC Bio
by Stopmotiontk421
Summary: This is a bio on my (RADgirl) OC Cyanwave, I hope you like her and if you do please leave a review. NOTE: This bio is still in Work-in-progresss so there still things that I need to add, so there will be a lot of updates on this.


Cyanwave Bio:

**Name: **Cyanwave

**Species: **Cybertronian

**Age (Earth years): **21

**Rank: **Intelligence Agent, Warrior

**Gender: **Female

**Alias: **Wave (by Smokescreen), Solider (by Elita One and Ultra Magnus), Autobot, Ma'am.

**Status: **Online

**Height: **28 ft.

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Primary Color: **Dark Blue

**Secondary Color: **Silver

**Tertiary Color: **Black

**Affiliation: **Autobot, Human

**Background: **

Before the war for Cybertron, Cyanwave was an Archeologist; studying ancient history and artifacts of ancient Cybertron. Fascinated with the mysterious history of the Primes, she has spent her early youth studying and gathering information about the old and lost history of the Primes. She also spends part time learning to become a professional technician and hacker. But on the day when the war broke out, she abandoned her life and dreams and turned to training to become a solider for war. Not long after, Cyanwave found out that a city where her family lived was attacked by Decepticons, and no one survived the attack. This led her to hatred towards the Decepticons, think of them as nothing but ruthless killers wanting but power for their selfish reasons and to rule them in a world filled with hate. It also led to pursue the Decepticons responsibly for her family's death.

After Cyanwave completed her training as a fighter, she began to do what she was good at…she used her resources and hacking abilities to gather information on Decepticon activity and giving it to the Elite Guard. For awhile she did it alone for awhile, until she was assigned to unit Beta 7 under the command of Lieutenant Elita One; she wasn't too thrilled about being under the command of a commander since she was use to working on her own, but she soon began to warm up to it and soon became good friends with Elita and one of her teammates named: Hot Shot. As she worked more with her unit, they went on tactical missions and stealth missions to gather Decepticon plans and weapons. This all continued until the day they had to leave Cybertron; for Cyanwave it was hard to leave their home-world, and it wasn't just hard for her, but for the she called her friends. During their journey in space, they wondered the galaxy in search for the other Autobots that have left Cybertron from the Exile. On the journey they found others but sometimes watching them fall at the hands of the Decepticons, as they tried to find more; it became harder to find more Autobots, which led Cyanwave that some Autobots not only scattered but they were all the verge of extinction.

Cyanwave became afraid of the survival, fearing that if the Decepticons continue to destroy them, there would be no more Autobots. But she believed that if they all would survive if they all began to produce their own life. This would mean that everyone would need to spark-merge. But there was a problem: not a lot of Cybertronians believed in spark-merging, and everyone was use to seeing new life being born from the Allspark. Though she and everyone else knew that the Allspark was no longer in the well, she had to find a way to convince the other Autobots to spark-merge.

But when was going to convince her team first, their ship was attacked by Decepticons, and the ship was being destroyed while the Decepticons stormed the ship. As they evacuated the ship, Cyanwave went to ask Elita a plan of attack, but she told her leave with others while she helped get the others off the ship. Cyanwave refused to leave alone, but Elita told her she needed to survive and for her to go and find Optimus Prime. Cyanwave trusted Elita and left the ship in a pod, but then watched the ship exploded, possibly with Elita still inside the ship.

**Personality:**

Cyanwave is a smart and kind Autobot, and is always willing to give information that is valuable to the Autobot cause. Whenever she isn't giving info, she is hanging out with her friends and helping them out with other issues. She is also a kind hearted bot, lending those who need to be cared for whenever they are injured or have a personal problem. Even when she can be very nice, she'll get on to bots that bother her about her past mistakes or of a loss she had during the war. Cyanwave has a passion for learning about Cybertron's past and the past of the Primes, the interest led to having a close bond with Optimus. Because he tells her that he also liked to learn about Cybertron's past.

**Weaknesses:**

Cyanwave has many weaknesses, the one she dreads the most…is war; and wants to do whatever it takes to ensure it ends, and that the Autobots win. Cyanwave does not like to talk about her past with anyone, including her closest friends. She hates talking about her loses, mistakes, anything that had gone wrong in the past during the war. Some of her enemies have learned to use this weakness against her.

**Relationships:**

**Elita One**

Cyanwave was assigned to be under the command of Elita One during the war for Cybertron. While she didn't being under someone's command at first, Cyanwave soon adjusted to Elita, seeing her as a strong and determined leader; which later forge a friendship with her commander. 


End file.
